


The Tall and The Small

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [22]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Curt is teensy, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Owen is a giant, Piggyback Rides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Curt wasn’t exactly what people would call tall. In fact, he was the opposite. He was very, very short.Which was already a problem in itself even if you didn’t factor in his very tall boyfriend.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. The Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Curt isn't actually that short. However, I thought "man, wouldn't it be funny if Curt was tiny and Owen wasn't?"
> 
> And so Curt is now 4'8". (Owen is 6’4”)
> 
> If I ever feel like adding to this verse, I will.

Curt wasn’t exactly what people would call tall. In fact, he was the opposite. He was very, very short.

Which was already a problem in itself even if you didn’t factor in his very tall boyfriend.

“Owen, I can’t keep up, my legs are killing me.”

Owen rolled his eyes at Curt’s complaining. “I told you that the zoo was big, Curt.”

“I thought you were exaggerating. Can we please rest?”

“We just rested not even half an hour ago.”

“Please?”

Owen sighed. “I have a better idea.” He crouched down. “Hop on my back.”

“What?” Curt sputtered in shock.

“I’ll give you a piggyback ride. Now hop on. Unless you’d rather walk.”

Curt pursed his lips in irritation and climbed on to Owen’s back, hooking his legs around Owen’s waist and his arms around his neck.

Owen hoisted him up, wrapping his arms under Curt’s legs and standing.

Curt rested his head against the back of Owen’s neck, pressing a kiss to his skin. “This is so degrading.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re tiny.” Owen reached a hand up and patted Curt’s ass affectionately.

Curt jumped slightly, causing Owen to laugh. “Hey! I’m not tiny!”

“Oh, you’re tiny, love. Or did you forget the time they wouldn’t let you on the rollercoaster at Hershey Park and directed us to the children’s rides?”

Curt pouted. “It’s not my fault I’m short.”

“Aw, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, darling.” Owen turned his head, indicating that he wanted to give Curt a kiss.

Curt gave him a quick peck, grumbling. “I can never stay mad at you.”

Owen hummed against his lips. “I know, isn’t it great?”

Curt huffed, pulling away, and nuzzled into Owen’s neck. “I wanna see the giraffes.”

Owen, instead of making another height based joke, dutifully carried him over to the giraffes so they could stare up at them in awe.

Curt suppressed a yawn, eventually closing his eyes as he nuzzled deeper into Owen’s body. “Will you buy me something from the gift shop?”

“Whatever you want, my love.” Owen sounded very amused.

“I want a stuffed giraffe.”

Curt drifted off on Owen’s back, not even staying awake long enough to see his boyfriend buy the toy for him.


	2. Booster Seat

One of the things Curt absolutely hated about being short was that everyone assumed he was a child.

Being fairly babyfaced didn’t help with the matter. Everyone told him that when he got older he’d appreciate his youthfulness, but that didn’t help in situations like these.

“Sir, your son needs to be in a booster seat. And he really should be sitting in the back.”

Curt ground his teeth in frustration as Owen stifled a laugh. This was far from the first time they’d gotten pulled over because of his size. “Officer, I’m not a child.”

Curt pulled out his wallet and presented the officer with his license, which clearly indicated his birthday. He tried stretching to hand it over himself, but Owen just took it out of his hand and passed it over.

The officer analyzed his license. “It says here that you’re 4’8”?”

Curt bit the inside of his lip to suppress an angry retort. “Yes, sir.”

“The legal requirement to be out of a booster seat is 4’9”. I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but get a booster seat.”

Curt gawked at the officer as he handed Curt’s license back and sauntered away.

Owen at least had the manners to wait until the officer was gone and their window was rolled up to burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Curt protested, going red.

Owen was hitting the edge of the steering wheel with his palm as he laughed, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

Curt pouted. He hated being treated like a child.

Eventually Owen’s laughter subsided, and he sat up straight, wheezing. “I’m sorry, love,” He choked out. “It’s just- a _booster seat-_ ”

“I’m glad my embarrassment is so _amusing_ to you.”

Owen seemed to realize Curt was actually upset, and he leaned over to offer Curt a kiss. “I’m sorry, honey,” He repeated. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

Curt pecked his lips, humming. “Make me dinner?”

“Done.”


	3. Booster Seat II

Curt hated his booster seat.

They ordered it off the internet and got next day delivery, so it came relatively quickly. It was simple, just a gray seat with arms on the side and no back, but it was the _principle_ of the thing.

“I can’t believe you’re making me use this,” Curt complained, strapping himself in the seat. He hoped that police officer got fired.

“Do you want to get ticketed?” Owen countered, getting into the driver’s seat.

“No, but it’s still demeaning.”

Owen patted his thigh affectionately. “It’s okay, honey. I won’t tell anyone about your booster seat.”

Curt huffed but took Owen’s hand in his, linking their fingers together. His feet couldn’t reach the ground, which wasn’t unfamiliar; his feet almost never reached the ground.

Owen pulled Curt’s hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against his knuckles. “You know I love you, right?”

“Mhm.” Curt wasn’t in a very good mood right now.

They reached a red light, and Owen leaned over and peppered the side of his face with kisses. His lips touched Curt’s jawbone, his cheek, his neck, under his ear.

Curt burst out laughing, happy giggles escaping him. “Owen! Stop it, you know I’m ticklish!”

“Not until you cheer up,” Owen hummed against his skin, nuzzling him gently.

Curt playfully whacked Owen. “Okay, okay! I’m cheered up!”

“Good.” Owen pressed a final kiss just below his jaw before pulling away, going back to driving as if nothing had happened.

Curt sat in his seat, absently giggling and squeezing Owen’s hand. He could still feel where Owen’s lips had touched his skin.


End file.
